fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion
Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion (どうぶつの森ランブル爆発 Dōbutsu no Mori Explosion Rumble ''in Japan, Animal Crossing Explosive Brawl in UK, and Animal Crossing Super Brawl in Australia')' Is a Simulation/Fighting game develop and published by Nintendo. The game picks up from the events of Animal Crossing: Bluebear's Adventure, it features Crazy Redd's new evil plot. It is set 1 one year after it's predecessor. It is the second game in the series Story A tournament is held in Smashville and all adventurers from around the world gather to become the "King of the Wild World". But, danger still lurks on the City of Battles. Crazy Redd is searching for an ancient energy called "Pyrus" that can give a mortal God-given powers of Immortality. While some fighters are unaware of the energy, Bluebear is concerned of Goldy, a toad that can create fire from her hands. While a Mysterious white sheep haunts Stitches and Bluebear, and a masked animal haunts Bluebear and her friends. Crazy Redd Is on the hunt to steal 7 amulets that belong to 7 special people with the same attributes. As the 7 Amulets names and their respective owners are: Pyrus-Goldy Aqua-Roald and Emily (Broken into two pieces) Corvus-Tom Nook Flora-Bluebear (The amulet was sealed in the net Bluebear uses, allowing her to summon insects) Frost-Cube The Balance-Amy and Lucas (Amy has white wings while Lucas has black wings) Ventus-Daisy As the tournament goes on Redd's plan rises. After the kidnap of Maple and Pippy, the tournament's finals was delayed. For the remaining contestants were Bluebear and Daisy vs Stitches and Kody. But Peanut stole Bluebear's amulet rendering Bluebear useless without her net. Redd kidnaps everyone who has the amulets. As Tom Nook finds out he leads a group to save them. They search everywhere until they found a cave, inside it was a giant crystal containing all of the kidnapped people. Tom Nook and his group battle with Redd and his forces. After the battle, Redd's forces fell. The masked man appears in Redd's place and escapes he summon a dark gap and suddenly sucks Fluffy in the hole, Bluebear approaches her, Fluffy reveals her identity to Bluebear and her relationship to Emily. She gave Bluebear a heart-shaped key, and describes it as "Two Hearts that were Separated." As the hole closes Bluebear's face was curious. In their victory party, Bluebear shows Stitches the key. And they wonder what does it do. And the scene fades, concluding the plot of the game. Gameplay The Gameplay is balanced between a normal Animal Crossing game and a Super Smash Bros. game. In an Animal Crossing game: When you don't fight you take a break and live in a hotel, Shizu runs the hotel. You can also design your hotel room by moving to a different room that has a bigger size, Adding furniture and also call for room service. You can also shop in a mall next to the hotel, where Tom Nook has stayed. There's a Salon run by Harriet, A Botique run by Gracie, A Fashion Shop run by the Able Sisters, A supermarket run by Joan, and a mini-mall of furniture, Walls, Carpets and needs run by Tom Nook. Old and New Features New Features *Players can fight people from all over the world using the second floor of the Smash Coliseum. *Being able to own a shop and sell useless items to passersby. *Able to connect City Folk on the Wii, and get DLCs from the Wii game. *You can now swim and change into swimsuits or trunks. *The game allows you to interact with the outdoor facilities such as benches, water fountains or popcorn machines. *You can now catch coupons flying from the sky and redeem them for freebies or discounts. *Shizu will guide you in the tutorial. Old Features *Designing clothes return. *The bus stop returns. (The bus stop will appear once you connect City Folk with the game, allowing you to the city's mall the DLCenter. This mall allows you to obtain DLCs from City Folk.) *Bug catching and fishing return. *Local Multiplayer returns. Changes *Leveling System didn't return. *Enemies can only be fought in the coliseum. Controls - Move around the area/Rotate cameras - Interact/Jump - Run/Attack - Menu - Toggle map or - Take picture - up, down, left, right- select an item '''Start'- Save Select- Toggle message board. Tools Diary The diary is the source of saving and creating a save file. You create a save file by "buying" a diary for free in the menu. Covers for the diary are sold in Able Stylistas for stylish covers and Nook's Grocery for standard covers. TV Upon first entering your hotel room, you have a basic set of furniture already set in the room. One of them is a resource for entertainment and news. The TV shows you news and shows. There are two types of news in the TV News Alert Is the type of news that releases info about DLCs and Tips. Breaking News The type of news that focuses about the game's sequel. It also focuses on notifications received(The blue light will not light up when playing the game). Characters Each character has unique abilities,skills and attacks. Each playable character has a theme song. Unlockable Characters These characters can be unlock by progressing to a story or do special quests for them. These characters have no Theme Song. And these characters are also playable by the end of the story. They have a minor or an important role in all of the stories. Stores and Locations In Smashville, a mall appears next to the hotel and inside it is various stores. Nook's Grocery Is the store where Tom Nook's nephews work part-time. The store contains general items like: Fruits (fruits can heal you in the middle of the battle, it can only recover your HP) Catalogs (a catalog is a book that contains a furniture set that you can order in the Furniture Store.) and cheap clothes. Nook's Grocery is open from 8:00 AM to 11:00 PM. Able Stylistas is a new shop run by the Able Sisters Mable and Sable causing them to be NPCs at this game. The shop sells clothes, shorts, skirts, umbrellas, accessories and wigs. Able Stylistas is open from 6:00 AM to 8:30 PM. Gracie moved to Smashville to open a botique in the mall called GracieGrace 21. It sells high-price clothes, dresses, skirts and other designer clothes. Gracie holds sales on weekends Saturday Sale: 40% off Sunday Sale: 60% GracieGrace 21 is open from 11:00 AM to 12:00 AM. Is a shoe store run by Kicks, he open up a new business at the Smashville mall, using the money he saved from shining shoe at the city. Kicks sells shoes of all kinds like heels, loafers, sandals, boots and slippers. Kicks still shines shoes for free. Pump Up Kicks is open from 8:00 AM to 10:00 PM The House of Furniture is a branch of Tom Nook's business, Pelly runs the shop. it is a large shop that contains two rooms in the second floor. The first room contains a set of random furniture of chairs, tables, benches, clocks, beds, closets, wardrobes, cabinets, dressers, and bureaus from different furniture sets. On the second room is the HRA's main office run by Lyle (Lyle is also an enemy from the first game, but changed his alignment and became the HRA's president.). There, Lyle can rate your room in the hotel as it's new portion says that HRA can rate the hotel rooms due to the mall's sponsorship to the hotel. If you win from a match, Pelly will be waiting outside your room giving rewards for the character. Usually it is always normal furniture. If you beat a coliseum match, Pelly will give you a whole furniture series. If you complete a chapter, Pelly will give you rare furniture. Harriet open up a salon in the mall to style everyone's hair. In the previous game, humans can only have their hair styled, but in this game the animals can also have a haircut but each one of them has only two styles: the default and the stylish. You can pick one of them. Character Hairstyles: Coming Soon. Smashville is the town the game takes place, this town was held for international tournaments Is the place where tournaments and fights takes place, it has three floors. the first floor is where the battles take place outside is an arena, around it is a track for races. Outside is a gate that leads to a bus station going to the Olympics. (Fact: In this world, the stadium track is used for the 100m and 400m category.) and on the second floor is the reception area, Resetti is now a receptionist and you can also challenge him. on the third floor is the Global Station, where you can use SpotPass™ and StreetPass™. If you use SpotPass™ you can battle other players online or worldwide. If you use StreetPass™ you can obtain clothes form other 3DS' or a Nintendo-exclusive items. Smashville's town hall is at the center of the town. It's current mayor is personal Mii™ on the 3DS. And his/her secretary Phyllis, Phyllis still talks in Bebese (about boring her job is). The mayor will award the character after completing the competition. Crazy Redd became mayor of the town starting from the final episode and imprisons the true mayor. After you complete the story, the mayor will award you with rare clothes and a secret password for the next game. The Smashville Hotel The Smashville hotel is the place where all of the competitors stay until the tournamen has ended. It has many rooms and a swimming pool. You can also put furniture in your room for appeal. Shizu is the hotel manager and receptionist, while Pete is in charge of hotel service. The hotel can still be access even after returning to Animal Town. Arenas This places listed are battlefields in the game and it is were fights on story mode, battle mode and smash mode take place. Smashville Arena Is where all the matches and coliseum fights take place, spectators like Tom Nook and Harriet watch the fights. Special Spectators Special Spectators are characters from other games that make cameo appearances in this arena. They will randomly appear in fights. Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Link Zelda Minun and Plusle Pokémon starters Bowser and his sons and daughter Mr. Game and Watch Birdo Yoshi Toads Pit Fox Krystal Olimar Pikmins Kirby King Dedede Lucas (Earthbound) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Nook's Arena Is an arena located underground at the Smash Coliseum, it is a training arena for beginners. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Category:Adventure Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Sequels Category:Animal Crossing (series)